


Edo to Ryou

by Filthy_Lobsters



Series: Gx Relationships, but it's just One Thinking of the Other [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Can this be considered a character study, Character Study, Just a thought I've been havin with these two, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthy_Lobsters/pseuds/Filthy_Lobsters
Summary: Edo just thinkin' about him and RyouExcept it was too confusing to write two dudes and exclude both names, so Ryou is referred to as "them."
Relationships: Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix
Series: Gx Relationships, but it's just One Thinking of the Other [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862545
Kudos: 5





	Edo to Ryou

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a 3am stupor, and I refuse to touch up on this

He doesn’t touch them, at least not without their approval. He, himself, is a pretty nasty person, so the fact that he’s been able to respect their boundaries is a miracle in and of itself.

He knows they also have trouble with speaking sometimes. When they feel they’ve said too much, let out too much, can put them in a mood. He speaks on their behalf for the most part, (the ugly side of him preening at how knowledgeable he is of the other, how only he knows them so well), but those thoughts are kept in tight wraps, hot pressed deep into his chest.

He’s sure the other wouldn’t care about those feelings, (infact, they’d probably be elated), but it’s not something that needs to reel it’s fist back; they both have already breathed too much out into existence with each other.

He’s aware that the other does like physical affection, but most times it’s just too much. He isn’t sure how they felt before this, before he got to know them like this, before they became this person. It’s not that the fault wasn’t on him, like he didn’t have time to get acquainted with them, if anything, the fault could entirely be on him. He didn’t give either of them a chance; he just wanted them out of the way, and not even as an obstacle, just an ashtray for his debut.

So now he waits; waits for the other to give him permission. Permission to know, to touch, to live with - he doesn’t care what it is, as long as he gets to do it for them.

When the touching becomes too much, they get antsy, they’re easily overwhelmed by these things. He can’t tell what made intimacy so daunting for them: the shocks, the years, or himself, but he’s certain they weren’t like this their whole life. A stroke too much can lead to red trails on their arms, their legs, their face; and he has to tear the blunt nails from their transparent skin.

When the bright reds begin to die down, and their breathing is even, he’s certain he can wait once more. Each time those streaks make their appearance, and each time their breathing evens out, he’s always certain he can wait for them again; and that’s when he tells them about the two taps. Two taps with their middle finger, on the inside of his wrist, the nape of his neck, the tops of his hands - just two taps with their middle finger and he’d hold them in a second, and let go just as fast.

Whenever he speaks, he keeps his eyes trained on the other’s. He likes to think he can read them through, just by locking eyes, but even he knows that’s something unachieveable. It’s a somewhat laughable idea, probably the cutest fantasy he’s ever had in this life, but it’s just another thing he keeps hot pressed.

While he talks, he directs them, giving the other no room for doubt. The other was always the type to assume control or leadership of a situation, coming off as demanding and capable, but he knows when to take that burden away from them, especially when it’s just the two of them. He can feel the relief that rolls off of them whenever he makes the next step for the both of them. They may be the more capable of the two, but he wants to be an anchor whenever the other’s not an option.

They get a rightfully evil smirk on their face after borrowing his laptop one day, and he knows that they have another plan ahead of them; one that will last a week or so, but if there’s anything he’s always down for, it’s for one of these asshole’s plans.

Are the plans ever good?

Absolutely not.

Though when he says they’re not good, he doesn’t mean in an, “his partner’s not too bright,” but in an, “his partner’s made the best plan that’s not good for them in the slightest.”

He’ll be honest when he says he doesn’t know where this manic, masochistic streak of theirs came from. A plausible cause could be after his live tournament with them, but he isn’t sure when they got like this; what happened after the tournament that led them here - but he’ll also be honest when he says he doesn’t mind this horrid version of him, (infact he might love it).

When the trip lasts longer than a week, two months actually, he’s considerably pissed, and covered in more wounds than his first skiing accident. If anyone else were the cause of this, and he means anyone else, then they would’ve gotten an earful and a one way trip to the hospital, (he had more than enough money to beat the crap out of someone and get away with it), but one look at their face is more than enough to dampen his temper.

He has no idea what kind of thrill the other could possibly be getting from being hurt or beat up like this, but his favourtie pastime is indulging them and feeding into their desires; even if the outcome could be both of their deaths.

He considers reigning them in at times, but the avid look on their face, the liveliness that never shows except through teeth, and edges, and sharp cuts makes him want to indulge them for the rest of his life.

However short it must be at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewatching gx again since I forgot how it ended when I was younger, and I'm gettin back into a gx mood instead of a zexal, but I'll prolly end up doin sumin fer them too later,,,


End file.
